The Girl Behind the Mask
by CarelessRecklessMe
Summary: After the Teen Titans find out Robin as a girl, they have to help her deal with a heroic role as someone else. But, when her secret leaks, what will ensue?


**Hello, again! So, I got this idea from reading others so if the idea was yours I give you all the credit. I thought I would try my hand at this story and hopefully add to what I've read! BTW Starfire and Robin never dated, kissed, or flirted in this story except once. That will be explained later. I don't own anything either!**

"Robin? Come in Robin?" Starfire called, dropping from the red grappling hook.

"Robin here." Beast Boy called tossing a birdarang at a dummy. Raven leaned back, rolling her eyes. These three were ridiculous. Cyborg made a whirring sound, leaning on Robin's R-cycle.

"Friend Raven, why do you not come Robining with us?" Starfire questioned. "It is much fun!"

"C'mon... You know you wanna?" Beast Boy called.

"I don't steal and wear my best friend's clothes." Raven snapped, flipping a page in her book. Starfire frowned. _Am I not her best friend? _Raven stood and closed the book.

"At least the mask?" Cyborg waved one in front of her face.

"If I do will you fools leave me alone?" She asked.

"YES!" Beast Boy cheered, slapping a mask on her face.

"Thank god." She hugged, turning back to her book.

"Hey Robins!" Star called, heading for the doorway. "Let's go check Robin's room for more fun stuff!"

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea..." Raven muttered, rushing in front of the costumed trio.

"Why not?" Cyborg asked, his brow arching questionably.

"Um..."

"EW!" BB yelled. "You two have been dating?" He asked, scrunching up his face.

"NO! JUST DON'T GO IN THERE!" She screeched, as BB pushed past.

"Sorry, Rae. Robin isn't even here so I've gotta!" He morphed into a kitten. "After all, curiousity got the cat." He ran off and she dashed after him. When she walked into the room, Beast Boy was rubbing his face, looking at a pink book in his hand.

"This is why not." She dropped down next to Beast Boy. Cyborg and Star filed in and took a look at the book. Written on the cover was Robbie's Diary in loopy letters. Not only that, the I's were dotted with pink purple hearts.

"Is Robin..." Beast Boy began.

"Gay?" Robin appeared in the doorway, grinning. "No." There were three collective sighs in the room. "A girl however? That's right."

"A girl?" Beast Boy exploded. Robin nodded, dropping her bag in the corner of the room.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Cyborg commented.

"Can we at least get something to eat? I've got a whole four boxes of pizza and am starving!" The team followed her out of the room into the main room.

"Let's start with my name. It's not R-O-B-I-N, it's R-O-B-Y-N. Okay, onto the actual story." She flipped open a box of pizza and snatched a bite. "Anyway, when I was little a circus I was part of was owned by a freakish billionare. When he attacked me and tried to... abuse me my parents decided I needed to change. I disguised myself as a boy when we went to the next circus, this time renaming ourselves the Flying Graysons! When my parents died and I was shipped off to Batman, he took some time getting used to it, but advised me to keep the identity so the Joker didn't try to hurt me in extravagent ways. Soon the time where my body no longer could pass off as a boys is when I left Batman to find these clothes, the ones that disguise me. When I got them I couldn't face the guilt of me leaving unexpectedly so I found Jump City. I've kept the identity up as piece of my childhood, ya know. I was never Robyn Grayson. I was Richard." She sighed, sipping her Coke.

"Wow..." Suddenly Starfire jumped up, emptying the contents of her seven stomachs into the nearest trashcan. BB and Cyborg groaned, scrunching up their faces.

"Why'd you throw up?" Raven asked calmly.

"That means... I kissed a female to learn your language!" Each person blushed at that thought.

"What about your voice?" Cyborg inquired. Robyn opened her mouth and detached a wire retainer. Attatched to it was a smal silver disc.

"A voice modifier. Same thing used in Red X's suit!"

"Cool. What do you look like as a girl?" BB asked, attempting to peel off her mask.

"Gimme ten and I'll show you." She flipped over the couch and left the Titans alone.

"So friend Raven knew and never informed us?" Starfire scowled. Raven shrugged.

"We're best friends and she asked me to keep it a secret. Why do you think Robin always helped me and believed in me?" She asked, pulling a black, leatherbound book from her cloak.

"So where do you think Robyn went?" BB asked.

"To take a shower and get all that gel out of her hair." Raven muttered.

"So... wanna play MegaRacers?" Cyborg asked picking up a controller.

"Why do you not react friends? Has not Robyn betrayed our trust?" She asked, face reddenning.

"Not really." Beast Boy murmured.

"Yeah. If the girl wants to keep her gender secret let her. She had good reasons." Starfire huffed.

"I am going to the roof." She flew out of the room.

"I'll go check on her." Raven phased out of the Main Room. Cyborg paused the game and turned to BB.

"Bet ya twenty bucks she's hot." BB stuck out his hand and shook Cyborg's.

"You're on."


End file.
